1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector and, more particularly, to a reflector suitable for a flat panel display device device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, flat panel display device apparatus greatly attract consumers' attention for the advantage of lightweight and thin thickness. However, there are still many problems to be solved with respect to the display quality of flat panel display device. For example, how to maintain the electrical and the brightness stability of light source is one of these major issues. It is well known that during the operation of a conventional liquid crystal display device, the lighting of light source is frequently unstable. For some cases, these severe unstable lighting of the light source may cause a short circuit. This problem may result from the poor grounding between the reflector of the light source and the metal shell of the flat panel display device. If the reflector of the light source and the metal shell of the flat panel display device are not properly grounded, the reflector and the display module of the flat panel display device cannot form a grounding circuit, which results in and creates the formation of distributed capacitance in the structure. The distributed capacitance may further cause a leakage current as the metal shell of the flat panel display device is patted or impacted by an external force. This leakage current results in unstable supply of electricity to the light source. In addition, new distributed capacitance forms again when the reflector is separated from the metal shell of flat panel display device. The repeated formation of distributed capacitance deteriorates the stability of the light source, or even the whole system for displaying. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a reflector for flat panel display device that eliminates the aforesaid problems.